my lily
by fear the unknown
Summary: SeverusLily. —"No one makes fun of me or my Lily." Years 1-7.


**A/N: This kinda came to me when I should have been doing homework. I was stalking Benedict Clarke on Tumblr and this came to mind. I hope you like.**

**Words: 2,080.**

**Pairing: Lily and Severus; Lily and James hinted.**

* * *

><p><em>1971<em>

"Lily, he likes you!" Severus exclaimed, looking horrified as his best friend gave him a questionable look.

"Oh please, Sev, he doesn't like me!" she said back to him, laughing when Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, he does! I heard him talking about it with Sirius Black. He was talking about you and how much he 'loved' your hair!"

He was absolutely petrified at the thought of losing one of his best friends to a Potter. Even thinking of the name of that scum made his skin crawl.

Lily laughed again at him. "He probably wasn't talking about me. He knows I don't like him. James always runs into me in the corridors; he doesn't like me at all! But even if he did, why are you freaking out about it?"

Severus felt his face burn up and he looked down, shuffling his feet.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend," he mumbled pathetically, looking up at Lily for the quickest of a second before looking back at his feet, his face heating up even more.

"But Sev, you'll never lose me as a friend. We're friends forever," Lily said seriously, making him look up at her. He smiled, and they both ended up laughing into hysterics.

_James will never take her from me, _he thought as they walked to the Great Hall for diner.

**…...**

_1972_

The first thing Severus saw when he walked into the library on a chilly February morning was that Lily was holding something. He neared closer to her, and looked at the thing she was holding before stopping completely.

It was a Valentine.

He had forgotten today was Valentines' Day, because in all honesty, he could care less about the holiday. The only thing he didn't mind about it was that Lily always found a way to get him chocolates and he would transfigure a book into a red rose that never died.

Lily looked up and smiled brightly at him, waving him over to her table. Her long red hair was tied into a pretty ponytail and her green eyes greeted Severus as he sat down. "How's your morning been?" she asked cheerily.

"Uneventful," he answered back, but when her smile started the falter, he said, "but it's getting better."

"James Potter gave me a Valentine," she stated simply, looking up in his eyes.

Severus brushed his greasy looking black hair out of his face and eyed it with distaste. "Oh yeah, what does it say?"

Lily looked at him for a second before smirking. "Nothing of importance."

He smiled at her before insisting they go eat breakfast before Charms. She smiled cheekily at him and took his arm, running with him into the Great Hall before parting ways to go to their separate tables. Severus sat down beside Lucius Malfoy, a sixth year Prefect, and smiled at Lily as she laughed at something her friend said.

**…...**

_1973_

He was in love with her. He never realized what that fuzzy feeling that entered his stomach when she laughed at something he said or when she hugged him before running off with her Gryffindor friends. He never realized what that feeling of hatred that always took over him when he saw Potter looking at her, or when he saw Remus Lupin smiling at her as they talked about homework during study lessons.

After spending the summer with her by _their_ tree near the meadow of flowers by his house, he realized that he loved her.

Slowly, but surely, she was changing. She started talking to more people other than him and she had more muggle friends so she wouldn't be able to hang out with him until she was free. He would look upset, but nod, saying he was going to owl one of his Slytherin friends.

When she came running up to their tree, announcing that some boy that lived next door to her named Riley had kissed her, he finally realized why he wanted to punch this Riley kid in the face. He had stolen _his_ Lily's first kiss from him.

When they had gotten on the Hogwarts Express for the beginning of their third year, they had gotten into their first fight.

Severus had been sitting opposite of Lily and was pouting and looking outside the window, his greasy black hair that was a little too long for his taste falling into his eyes.

"Why do you seem so angry at me, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I'm not angry with you," he stressed each word as he turned his head to glare at her momentarily before looking back out the window.

"Yes, you are. Now tell me why! What did I do?"

Severus looked at her, his face beyond red now, his black eyes cold as ice. "You had your first kiss and the only girl I've ever talked to was you!" he yelled out before walking out the compartment, trying desperately to find another empty one.

_I'm losing my Lily_, he thought sadly as Avery and Mulciber asked him to join them in their compartment.

**…...**

_1974_

Walking into potions, Severus smiled at Lily before moving to sit by her. They had started fighting more since he became friends with Avery and Mulciber but they still hung out all the same.

"So, are you going to Hogsmede this weekend?" Severus asked, opening his Fourth Year Advanced Potions book.

"I don't know," Lily frowned, "everyone's going with dates and no one's asked me besides Potter and you know I'm _not _going with him. He's such a git and always makes fun of you with his little friends. The only decant one out of all of them is Remus. Gah!"

Severus laughed at her, and shook his head. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't have a date." Lily looked up at him and smiled along with him, shaking her now shorter red hair around her face. She looked into his black eyes and he looked down into his book before struggling out, "Do you, do you maybe wanna go with me? As a, as a date?"

Lily smiled at him. "Of course, Sev. I'd _love_ to."

Hearing her stress the word 'love', he blushed and smiled at her even brighter as he noticed James Potter glaring at him.

After potions, Severus walked with Lily to Charms as he heard someone yell out to him, "Hey, Snivellus, finally got a date? Took you a good few years."

He and Lily turned around to see Sirius Black standing besides Potter as the latter howled with laughter.

"She's probably going with you because she feels sorry for you. No one even likes you, Snivellus," Potter yelled through the corridor.

Severus glared at them, his hands shaking slightly. He barley registered Lily looking at him fearfully as he took out his wand and yelled a curse at Potter and Black.

No one made fun of him or his Lily.

**…...**

_1975_

"LILY EVANS!" yelled out Severus as he raced down the corridor, trying to catch up to her. "STOP IGNORING ME!" He roughly pushed a first year Hufflepuff out the way as Lily turned around, her eyes filled with venom.

"20 points from Slytherin for running through the corridors and shoving another student, _Snape_, " said Lily, glaring at Severus.

Severus looked at her for a moment, eyes wide. She had never ever called him by his last name. The only things she called him were 'Sev' or Severus. He shook his head before grabbing her arm tightly and pulling her into a broom closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" she muttered out cruelly.

"I want to apologize. I didn't mean to say any of that. I, I," he whispered, trying to look into her warm eyes. He needed to feel the warmth. He needed to feel that fuzzy feeling and not this empty, sickening feeling.

"You what?" she spit out.

"I love you."

Lily looked at him, showing a different emotion than hatred for a split second. The look in her eyes was confusion and wonder. She looked him up and down before opening the door to the broom closet, and running out to the library.

Severus didn't even try and follow her.

**…...**

_1976_

They were both invited to Slughorn's Christmas party for the Slug Club.

Severus walked in, his hair still greasy, his face still sunken looking, and his love for Lily Evans still flowing strong. He regretted every time he ever made fun of one of her friends and he regretted calling her a mud blood, because she was anything from dirty.

He stood in the darkened corner, frowning as he saw his Lily make her way over to Potter and Lupin, smiling, and laughing at something Potter just said. She ruffled his untidy black hair and giggled. Never in a million years would he have thought to see his Lily flirting with such a bloody git. He gripped his hands together until his knuckles turned white and growled quietly under his breath.

He saw Professor Slughorn look over at him and smile. He made his way over and patted Severus on the shoulder saying, "Ah, young boy, how are you doing this fine evening?" He eyed Severus' ratty looking dress robes and his smile seemed more tight.

Severus nodded curtly, and said, "Quite..uneventful."

"Why so, young lad?"

"No one to talk to."

Slughorn looked at him for a second before looking over at Lily and Potter. He looked back at Severus. "What about Miss Evans over there? Aren't you two best friends?"

Severus looked at him and his eye twitched. His chest suddenly felt even more empty than before and he shook his head roughly. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at Lily again.

Lily looked up at him in that moment and gave a curt nod before turning back around and looking at Potter.

Severus looked at him for a second, just a second, but it was enough to see the gleam of pure hatred run through his eyes.

Severus walked out of Slughorn's office where the party was being held, and walked down to the Slytherin common room.

_Potter was winning_, he thought as he punched the wall, cursing loudly as he heard his knuckles give a loud crack.

**…...**

_1979_

"Hey, Snape!" yelled out Avery.

"What?" Severus asked back, his voice curious.

"Potter's finally gotten that little mud blood of his."

Mulciber smirked at this, knowing Severus still had strong feelings for the Evans girl. He chuckled lowly as he saw Severus stand up from the common room couch and walk out the door.

Severus ran to where he knew the Heads Dorm was and banged on the painting. He ignored the paintings protests as he waited until he heard someone on the other end yell out, "I'm coming!" He walked back and watched as Lily opened the door, wearing muggle jeans and a loose-fitting blue shirt. Her red hair was down, and the curls were going over her shoulders. Her green eyes looked brighter than ever before.

She looked at him for a second before her left hand tightened around her wand. "Can I help you?" she said darkly.

"Is it true?" Severus blurted out.

"Is what true?" Confusion crossed her face as she loosened the death grip on her wand. When Severus just looked at her with pleading eyes filled with pain, she asked again. "Is _what_ true?"

"Are you dating Potter?"

"I, I am. Why?"

Severus looked at her with pain in his eyes and a frown covering his features. His always greasy black hair looked even more greasy and looked like someone had been running their hands through it. He suddenly looked like that little eleven year old boy she had met in the meadow by her house.

"No reason."

He turned on his heel, walking back towards his respective common room. He silently let a few tears go before he shook his head and told himself to man up, but in the back of his mind was a lingering thought.

_He's finally gotten my Lily._


End file.
